


23 - piety (a funeral)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin has never coped with death well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was no way this was not going to be angst, lol.

Death has always haunted Jongin more than he would ever admit. It has a way of sneaking it’s cold grip around everyone he loved and dragged them away to a place he could no longer reach. He is well acquainted with death and the dying - so much so it has a numbing effect on him. Whatever hurt he is supposed to feel is buried deep inside his chest and locked away to be laid forgotten.  
  
He knows Sehun is the one who scoots next to him. He is dressed respectively in black and if this was not Jongin’s mother funeral he might find him handsome. But, for now, everything just looks dreary - it looks _hopeless_. The reception is loud and family is scattered about discussing Mrs. Kim’s best memories over an assortment of food. Jongin thinks it looks like a circus, a jumble of madness. He still half expects his eyes to open and his mother to be there disapprovingly scolding him for behaving so rudely. She is not. He cannot bring himself to care.  
  
Sehun does not say anything and honestly, there is not much he _could_ possibly say. Jongin appreciates he does not force something to fill the silence between them. Instead he just wraps his arm around Jongin to remind him he is _there_ , he is not going to _fade_ away, and despite the turbulence in Jongin’s mind Sehun would always remain in _reach_. It is enough to weigh Jongin’s head down to the crook of Sehun’s neck and shoulder taking a deep breath to release all the stress, all the pent up emotions, and all the hurt festering inside of him. Just for a second like this Jongin can forget the outside world and it’s expectations of him as his mother’s son. He can forget his mother is dead. He can forget that the legacy and company she has left him he is not prepared for. He can forget that marrying and being with the one he loved would be next to impossible.  
  
Sehun is next to him. For now, things would be alright because they had to be. But with Sehun beside him he has a little more strength to let the tears flow and the hurt heal.


End file.
